


The Outlander

by spoon_chan_does_fics



Series: DOOM Works [2]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, My First Series, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, criticism is always allowed, i'll do my best, might be ooc but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_chan_does_fics/pseuds/spoon_chan_does_fics
Summary: The Outlander arrives in Argent D'Nur that would later be known as the Doom Slayer. But what if he were to meet someone that he would soon grow fond of? What is he willing to do protect that one person? Hell if I know. Let's find out together, shall we?DISCLAIMER: This story won'texactlyfollow the canon story in the game. But it still takes place in it.[A Doomguy x Reader fic]Book One
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Character(s), Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Reader, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You
Series: DOOM Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Not long after the Maykrs introduced themselves to Argent D'Nur, The Outlander arrives.

Roars from the coliseum could faintly be heard from a mile away. As the prisoners and criminals fight for their honor, whispers of orders from the higher Sentinels spread to the others, eventually getting the attention of one of the Night Sentinel guards. The guard switched places with one of the others and quickly walked to the objective location. There, Sentinel scouts surrounded a beaten and bloodied Outlander. The correct words to describe what he looked like could not cross the guard’s mind. Standing beside two out of the three priests, the guard waited for any specific orders from them. The Outlander spoke little words of guts in a raspy and broken voice. Just what kind of hell did this man endure? It was an odd sympathetic sight, but the feeling quickly vanished as soon as Deag Ranak gave orders to send him to the arena. With the grip tightening on the spear handle, the guard went to lead the way. Chains that were attached to the stranger rattled and echoed as it dragged heavily against the ground.

Time passed by for who knows how long. Amongst the many men that had entered the arena with him and attempted to put him down, he stood tall despite the injuries he had to face. He chanted the words _"rip and tear''_ as rage and determination were written on his ragged facial features. The guard stood beside the gate and watched as he continued his rampage. His fury was admirable enough to get the other guards to chant his words. It was as if the Outlander was a true-born Night Sentinel. Just as it seemed like no one else could take him on, Deag Grav and the Khan Maykr appeared at the devastating scene.

 _“Dress his wounds and bring him to us. I want to know more about the others he speaks of.”_ The Khan Maykr orders.

_“Yes, your Grace.”_

With a brief head bow, the priest then flickers his red orbs to the same guard from earlier. Taking long and quick strides to them, Deag Grav ordered to escort the stranger to the infirmary. Giving a small knowledgeable nod, the guard turned to the few other guards nearby and motioned for them to follow. In no time, they made their way to the designated infirmary. He continued to speak of demons though the guards paid no mind to his ramblings. They simply thought that he just wasn’t all there in the head. As they arrived, they pulled him into an empty room. The guard that was assigned to the order stayed inside with him while the others went to wait outside. Once the guard steadily set him down on the stiff bed at the corner of the room, the guard stood beside with a straight figure.

_“Where...am I?”_

All of a sudden, the stranger spoke in his gruff voice. Successfully grabbing the guard’s attention, the guard looked down at him. Though his body remained tense, his face expressed exhaustion. A moment of hesitation passed by before ultimately deciding to answer his question.

_“You are in the infirmary. The medic should be here any time soon.”_

The voice coming from the speaking guard sounded like it was coming from a radio, but it sounded feminine. Not that it matters, though. He just stared daggers at the guard and let out a grunt before averting his eyes. He became more jittery as if the adrenaline in his body had not died down yet. His body trembled with anticipation; he needed to do something. Ripping and tearing demons was all he did for some time in hell before he somehow ended up in Argent D’Nur. Minutes pass by with the man’s incoherent grumbling getting louder and noisier. Where the hell was the medic? If any other higher up were to be standing in the guard’s place, the medic would’ve received an earful or worse. But finally, just as the guard was about to order the others to get another worker, the medic came in. Her long brunette hair was tied in a messy bun while there were papers and materials bunched up in her arms. Gasping deep breaths, she leaned against the doorway in an attempt to calm her rapid breathing. Once she looked up and locked eyes with the distressed man, she plopped her belongings on top of a desk and grinned brightly. The mischievous twinkle in her eyes was almost enough to make the nearby guard shudder.

_"Oh wow– so you're the Outlander everyone has been talking about! You're different than I expected, but I can't believe it! I have so many questions to ask–"_

Holding out a hand and taking a step forward, the guard decided to take action. _"Myria, hold your questions for later. The Khan Maykr demands the stranger as soon as his wounds are dressed. It's already bad enough that you've arrived late."_

Though the medic wanted to protest, the guard did have a point. With hesitation, her shoulders slumped and the joyful look on her face had fallen into a solemn one. She organized her attire within a quick few seconds and immediately went to work. The guard stood back and made some space while keeping a close eye on the stranger. He squirmed and moved around as the injuries on his body were being cleaned and treated, despite being told numerous times to hold still. At some point when Myria was about to inject something to numb a portion of his body part, he snapped and slapped the syringe right from her hand. However, before it could hit the ground and make a mess, the guard, fortunately, caught it just in time. 

_"Get your hands off me!"_ He cried out in retaliation.

Myria stared at him with a bewildered look. She took a step back as she watched the guard slowly walk up to the hysterical man. Cautiously placing the spear against the wall, there was a moment of silence. The guard knew that the man must be afraid and that his reaction was only out of self-defense, but they couldn't afford to waste any more time. With a swift movement, the guard placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

 _"Hold still, don't move."_ And with that, the numbing anesthetic was injected.

Though to him, it was nothing more than a pinch, the surprise was what caught him off guard. His body froze up for a split second and then, he went out of control. He let out a furious yell as the guard pulled away from him, just in time to get out of range. The guard grabbed a hold of the spear, ready to attack at any given moment. Luckily, the stranger seemed to calm down a bit but he took in deep rapid breaths while glaring even more daggers. The medic stood from afar, watching the whole scene with curiosity, interest, and awe.

 _"Hmph, I told you to hold still. You're lucky that the needle didn't break from your little tantrum."_ The guard then turned to Myria, a scowl forming behind the helmet. _"What are you waiting for? Finish the job."_

The procedure went on without any other incidents. Though he continued to squirm around, he didn't slap away any more syringes. Shortly after his wounds were fully dressed, he was taken back to Deag Grav who took him from the guard's hands and to The Khan Maykr. The rest of the guards were left to resume their duties and eventually head off for the rest of the day. Though as the day passed by, the guard couldn't stop thinking about the strange man. Who wouldn't? He was an Outlander, one that was fueled with sheer determination. Though he had the will of a Night Sentinel, in the guard's opinion, he would never become one. 

Taking off the helmet as the duties were fulfilled, for now, the guard took off the helmet. There, she was revealed. Her [e/c] orbs glistened under the misty blue sky as sweat slowly rolled down from her forehead. Her [h/c] hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, though her bangs stuck to the temples of her head. It was you. [Y/N] [L/N], being merely 20 years old. A respectable Night Sentinel, and a young one too. Little did you know that everything would change from this moment on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Hell attempts to invade the Argentian Overlands, but the Sentinels rise to the challenge.

A couple of days pass by without any other notices or witnesses of the Outlander’s presence. The Sentinels were informed by Deag Ranak that the stranger would be staying in Urdak for a short time as the Khan Maykr tried to get any other information from him despite his ramblings of demons. Though everything seemed to go ordinary for the day, urgent reports coming from the city of Telorum made their way to Sentinel Prime. The reports told of fiery, horned beasts invading the Argentian Overlands. The Alorum clans from the eastern mountains fell first while the city was being currently attacked. Though the Sentinels have fought ever since the first history book was written, they didn’t even know what the horned beasts were or what was their weakness. Nonetheless, they immediately grouped up and prepared for battle. Weakness or no weakness, they were going to win. No matter what it takes. 

A majority of the guards went to quickly prepare themselves while a couple of handful of them stayed at the Coliseum to, of course, guard the place. The Night Sentinels that were moving to the battlefield boarded several flying crafts and waited to start moving. With weapons in hand, they sat across from each other on the benched seats, not daring to utter a word. This was a battle and even though they were confident in their abilities to defeat the monsters that entered the realm, they weren’t dumb. Arrogance wasn’t what won the battles in the past. They had to prepare for the worst. 

You, one of the many soldiers going out to defend the land, stared down at your metal-plated lap as many emotions had crossed your indecisive mind. It was more of a come and go. You were enthralled that you finally got to fight, as it’s what Sentinels are all about. Yet, you felt fear. Make no mistake, 20 was a young age to die at. You hadn’t even started a family, nonetheless met your One. But then, a hopeful thought crossed your mind. Even after death, there was something to look forward to. It was Urdak, a place where the Maykrs had promised the people of Argent D’Nur to look forward to beyond death. A relieved smile formed on your dimpled face.

As the aircraft moved and shook in the air, one of the Sentinels sitting stood from the seat and faced the rest of the warriors. But he was no ordinary Night Sentinel, no. It was Valen, the commander. He slammed the end of his spear against the metal floor a couple of times to gain everyone else’s attention. Once he succeeded, he spoke with a deep, gruff, yet loud voice and told the current battle plan. The sidelines are to get the remaining civilians and bring them to safety while the frontlines guard them and buy them as much time as possible. Once all civilians have been evacuated, the sidelines would join the frontlines and bring victory.

It was just 10 minutes until the life or death battle came in. 10 more minutes to think about the memories that everyone made. 10 more minutes for everyone to say their last prayer. Some may be afraid of the battlefield while some may be confident in their abilities. But they all had something in common; they were going to fight with honor. Thinking long and hard, you hadn’t noticed one of your comrades trying to get your attention until a hand was placed on your shoulder. Jolting upright, you turned to the person beside you, Durandal. Sure, everyone pretty much had the same suit, but what was different about this one was that there was a particular large X scratch on the left side of the helmet. Many advised the soldier to get it repaired, but it never happened.

_“I can see that you’re thinking too much again. If you keep doing that, your brain is going to explode.”_

Even though his helmet covered the entirety of his head, anyone could practically feel the shit-eating grin radiating off of him. You scowled at him and shrugged his hand off of her, dusting your shoulder as if he had smeared mud on you. _“No, YOU’RE what’s going to make my brain explode if you keep touching me.”_ You snarled.

Durandal held up both of his hands in surrender but there was still a certain smugness lingering around him and retorted, _“Aw c’mon, I’m just saying that you should get your heads out of clouds. We don’t need any distraction while we’re fighting, you know?”_

The aircraft they were traveling in then shook violently, indicating that they had landed. Outside of the craft, they could faintly hear the chaos circulating in the city. Everyone got up from their seat almost simultaneously and grabbed the weapons they needed. The door seals then opened and everyone stood straight in two separate lines, making way for the Commander. His back faced the outside world as he gave everyone a hard stare. Strong winds burst into the craft, but the Night Sentinels stood like statues, unmoving. Adrenaline flowed in every single one of them and their hearts pounded, almost loud enough for anyone to hear.

_“Everyone, ready your weapons! Charge into the city and stick to the plan. Leave no one behind!”_

In synchronization, everyone pulled their heels together, held their head up high, and let out a confident shout. Not even a second later, they began exiting and quickly making their way towards the chaotic city. The metallic odor of blood instantly hit their noses, but they trudged through it. The other Sentinels from the few other aircraft exited and followed them into the battlefield. You and Durandal split up as you grouped up with the sidelines (with your friend at the frontlines) and went to do your objective: get the remaining civilians out of here. 

The battle raged on as time passed. How long has it been? 5 minutes? 5 hours? It felt like everything was dragging on slowly. During that time, the sidelines were able to successfully get most of the civilians out of the way, but there were still some in the deeper parts of the city. The frontlines were slowly becoming unsuccessful in maintaining the demons and the fight. Sideline fighters had to assist the frontlines and if this were to continue, soon enough there wouldn’t be enough Night Sentinels to retrieve the remaining survivors. The demons seemed to come back stronger every time one was killed. It was like a never-ending wave of hordes and hordes of them. But they weren’t going to give up. All they had to do was finish their objectives and wait for the cavalry to come in. They just needed a little more time. A certain [H/C]-haired girl stepped up and rose against the demons. She covered the sidelines as they traveled further into the city. 

_“I don’t think we can make it! There’s more demons here than there are with the others!”_ One soldier exasperated. _“Damn it, we need to turn back. This is a suicide mission!”_

He was right, this was a suicide mission. Honestly, being part of the Night Sentinels was all around suicidal. You’re expected to die for your land, for your king, for the Wraiths. But like hell was that going to stop you. As the rest turned back, you spotted a young girl on the ground under the debris. She tried to crawl out, but her legs were trapped under. Even if the child were to get out, anyone would doubt that her legs would be able to function. Without any hesitation, the young soldier put her weapons aside and made her way to the girl as quickly as possible. You threw aside the rubble on top of her and lifted a part of it, just enough so the girl would be able to at least crawl out. Once she was out, You grabbed and hoisted her into your arms and made a break for it. Her tiny legs looked...awful. It was certainly broken, alright. Since you were unable to shoot with your arms being already occupied, you did your best to avoid the demons as much as possible. Inevitably, you ran into a few. There was just no way to avoid them. Suddenly, an explosion happened nearby. It shook the ground for a brief moment, but the building that took the full impact burst into flames as pieces of it fell from the sky. Great, now you had to avoid getting hit by the falling debris and the targeting demons. Trying to reroute your escape, you evaded as many attacks that were thrown at you. Though, with a heavy suit latched onto you with a child, it was getting more difficult to move around. They weren’t going to last long like this.

Something then grabbed your shoulder and harshly pulled you to the side. You were more than ready to retaliate but stopped when you saw that it was one of the soldiers that had a familiar X mark on the side of the helmet. Finally, luck was on your side. You were saved, for now.

In the midst of fighting several demons with a few of his comrades, Durandal yelled, _“What are you doing without any backup! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Ugh, just get back to the ship! The calvary is almost here.”_

No other words were exchanged, only minor nods. You ran back to one of the aircraft without looking back, but exhaustion was starting to take a toll on her. Your legs felt both numb and burning while the heat inside your suit built up. You were practically sweating waterfalls. Geez, how were they losing badly? Had their previous victories dulled their sharp minds? Perhaps they were too arrogant, too confident. Shit, now’s not the time to dwell on the wrongings and losses of the battle. You had to focus since your’s and the child’s lives depended on it. Finally, they arrived at the ship. There were many injured warriors and civilians inside. You set the child on an open seat and only now did she notice that she was crying hysterically. Your stomach churned at the thought of the girl potentially witnessing her family’s death in front of her. She seems so young too. Feeling uncomfortable while also not knowing what to do in this sort of situation, You turned to leave the craft. You still had to fight with the others and had duties to attend to.

As you meet up with the rest of the remaining Night Sentinels, spear in hand, you fight like hell. Your muscles and newfound injuries screamed for you to stop, but you ignored it. Oh, how wrong it was for you to do that. Because of your poor choice, you found yourself at the mercy of a cacodemon. Your legs had given up on you and you resorted to using whatever rubble was nearby for stability. But oh, of course, the meatball had to spot you at that convenient time. It opened its toothy mouth as energy-charged within it but before you were seconds away from death, it seemed like something was shot into its mouth. Oh, and well, it just swallowed the thing now. From behind, you heard several heavy steps. Turning around, you saw King Novik, the Outlander, and plenty of other Sentinels joining the fight. Finally, after what seemed to be eons, the reinforcements came in. While the king was dressed up in a suit of armor with weapons in his hand, the stranger was using his foreign suit that had been repaired. The cacodemon next to her then exploded into pieces. Its blood splattered onto her suit and remnants of its body splat onto the ground. That...was really gross.

Abruptly, you were hoisted up and being dragged away from the scene. You glanced up, expecting your friend to be the one saving her again, but it was just a random Sentinel. The next second, you hung her head down and did your best to walk, though it was proven difficult. A warm liquid ran down your calf and when you looked back, you saw a trail of blood flowing from your leg. Grimacing at your injury, you slightly looked up and saw the Outlander that came not even a week ago, fighting the demons like he had done this sort of thing for his whole life. You felt a slight sense of admiration towards the man. Well, who wouldn’t admire his fighting spirit? Ultimately, the exhaustion, the heat, and potentially the blood loss was starting to do its job. The background chaos became nothing but white noise and slowly but surely, you drifted into a different world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that DG is supposed to become a Sentinel after the battle and after they discover Hell energy, but c'mon, work with me here. In my defense, I did say that the story was going to be a bit different than the canon one in the game. Also, sorry this chapter is bad. I'm not the best at describing and writing fighting scenes and shit, but I'm trying. The future chapters will probably get better.


	3. Author's Note

Hello! Thank you for reading The Outlander! I just want to let you all know that I've revised the previous 2 chapters and changed it up a bit. It's not major changes but I just outta let ya know. Chapter 3 will come up shortly so stay tuned!

–Spoon


End file.
